


A Bored Winchester is a Dangerous Winchester

by Blistering_Typhoons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is So Done, Gen, Kinda Cracky, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, Smart Sam Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, fluff near the end, sam is bored and so am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blistering_Typhoons/pseuds/Blistering_Typhoons
Summary: John's left the boys alone again and Sam gets bored, which does not bode well for Dean.





	A Bored Winchester is a Dangerous Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sam?"

Sam sniggers to himself, his brother has no idea what he's in for. John was gone again, leaving the boys home alone and Sam's bored, Dean having told him to knock it off hours ago.

 

Well not anymore.

 

"Deeeaan", he says again, drawing it out into the type of noise a donkey makes. When his brother doesn't answer Sam frowns and throwing one of the cheap pillows onto the floor, flops down onto it.

"Dean."

Silence.

"Deany-poo".

More silence, but Sam can see his brother's mouth tightening into a thin line of annoyance. Sam rolls his eyes and prepares himself to flee.

"Deanna", he says, making his voice shrill and stereotypically feminine. Dean growls and shuts his book, launching himself towards Sam.

Having foreseen it, Sam simply rolls away and Dean is left lying in a motel pillow.

"Ugh! Dude, gross", Dean says, untangling himself from the foul smelling fabric.

"Yay, now we can do something!", Sam exclaims, walking towards the fridge and peering at it's contents idly. He smiles as he locates a tiny can of coke, sipping it to make sure it was still good.

"Yeah like what ya freaking moron", Dean snaps, standing by the couch with his hands on his hips.

Sam shrugs and goes to stand next to Dean grabbing another random pillow.

"I don't kno- hey Dean how tall are you? Wait nevermind, I got it", Sam says, throwing the pillow back down.

Dean sighs and shakes his head. Sam ignores it and goes over to the tiny table in the centre of the room, crouching down next to it. Making sure Dean can't see what he's doing, he pours the sugary soda onto the tile.

"Dude, what are you doing?", Dean asks and Sam straightens up, subtly shifting his tiny body into a running stance.

" I don't know, but what I do know is what you're gonna do when I tell you I told Ashleigh that you cried at Titanic"

With Dean's angry 'WHAT!?' Sam takes off, discarding the can as he runs towards the front door, hoping everything had gone to plan.

 

***

 

Dean finds him later shopping for snacks (with money he had grabbed out of his coat during his mad sprint) and whistling a small tune.

"Did you get hurt?", Sam asks, not bothering to hide his concern.

Dean inhales deeply and exhales with a sigh.

"No. That was actually pretty smart, ya little jerk", Dean says reluctantly and Sam beams.

"Good. Now do you want frozen pizza or some pie?"

"Is that even a question?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and comments/kudos are always welcome :D


End file.
